Where destiny lies
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Cliffy fanfic:Larek has come to Earth to take the three home... Each must decide their fate for the final time.What awaits them on their home planet if they go? What dangers and delights? Michael and Isabel pairing.


Where Destiny Lies (Mi/I)

Summery: Larek comes to Roswell to take the three royals home. Each must make their final decision. Michael and Isabel who have been having those dreams again, come to a decision about their destiny.

Rating: PG, just hints at sex. Michael/Isabel…romance/angst

Michael couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. He stood flipping burgers, at the Crashdown, watched Liz and Max make eyes at each other. Maria was flirting with Kyle Valenti. The sheriff was at the counter eating his dinner, and all seemed normal, but he knew it wasn't.

Liz went over to Max when she had a moment, watching him eat the fries with Tabasco sauce. She still couldn't figure out how they could eat that on everything. But she leaned and kissed him, at least he didn't like Louisiana Hot Sauce. Max's warm eyes twinkled as he tugged on a lock of her hair.

"How about a movie after work?"

"I would love that, then maybe a walk in the park?"

Max nodded and squeezed her hand. Darkness, no one around, cuddling, and kissing Liz, what more could he want? "Anything you want. I'd come over your place, but your mom is tired of seeing me."

"Yeah, she said she was going to start charging you rent if you keep it up." She replied teasingly, as she leaned and ran a finger over his lower lip.

"I'd pay."

She smiled at him and reluctantly went back to work.

Michael was walking towards his apartment after work. He was looking forward to watching that movie that was coming on at eight. Then the other movie would start, the one staring Isabel and himself, it was one show he didn't mind repeats. He turned a corner and someone ran into him, he reached out seeing the blond hair and then the face. "Isabel?", he knew something was wrong, "what happened?"

She looked up at him and grabbed at his jacket. In the late afternoon dimming light, he could see her clearly. She was a mess; she looked like she had been walking all day in the desert. Her voice was a mere whisper as she looked behind her. "They are still out there…"

"Who Isabel?" He was also looking around at the quiet empty street. 'What happened to her, wont they ever leave us alone?'

"They caught me earlier, let's get off the street, must warn Max." She swayed on her feet a little, causing Michael's eyes to turn back to her.

Michael put an arm around her shoulders and led her towards his place. There he would call Max and figure out if they should run now or not. He led her to the building and to his door. Opening the door, he then shut and locked it with a wave of his hand. She walked over, sat down on the sofa, and turned to him.

"Okay Izzy what happened?" He asked as he stood there watching her.

"I was out earlier, and as I passed an alley I was grabbed, I felt like I was on fire and then I remember nothing. When I woke up I was in a van, and this man in a suit was looking down at me. He had just injected me with something. He laughed and said I wasn't so special without my powers. He then grabbed me and kissed me." In two long strides, he was beside the sofa and sat down close to her.

Michael's eyes blazed and his jaw tightened, but his hand was gentle on Isabel's. "Then what?"

"Then he threw me out of the van. Said I would find out later what else would happen to me." I walked for about five miles to get back here. They followed me for a while, and shot little darts at me, they stung, and they kept laughing at me. Then when we got closer to town, they drove the other way.

Michael pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He would make them pay for hurting Isabel, no one did that to her. Then he remembered Max. Reluctantly he reached over, lifted the phone, with one arm still holding her close, and dialed. Max would be royally pissed.

When Max knocked Michael just waved his hand and the door opened, and Max walked in. His worried gaze landed on his sister. Max moved over to the sofa, and went down on his knees by her feet. Very gently, he touched her cheek, which lay against Michael. She had not turned when he entered.

"Isabel, are you alright?" His voice was soft as felt the coolness of her skin.

She turned her head and looked over at her sibling. Isabel reached out a hand to him, which he took in his. "Max they will catch you and Michael too. I don't know what was in that shot, but I feel different, strange even."

Max shared a look with his friend that said they needed answers. Isabel sat up, looked at her family. She could see their worry, but she was more worried about them. "Do you still have your powers?"

She had not thought of that, and she reached out her hand. She tried to change her fingernail polish, it stayed the same. "They took it," she said in a soft voice.

"Then maybe it won't hurt you otherwise, we have time to fix this."

"Can we? Let's just leave."

Max leaned and pulled her closer and hugged Isabel. "Nowhere to run, we need to find out just what that shot was, and stop them from trying anything else. Isabel stood up, and started towards the bathroom and passed out. She crumbled to the floor in an ungraceful heap.

Both boys rushed to her side. "Isabel!" Michael had pulled her to him, as Max placed his hand on her head, and his hand glowed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to fix what they did." He concentrated, but it wasn't working. Isabel opened her eyes, and blinked at them.

"I didn't!"

"You did little sister."

Her cheeks pinked and she sat up. Michael helped her up and she went on to the bathroom. Closing the door softly behind her, leaving the boys to talk.

"I think we should break-in to their little hideaway and stop this now."

"Michael they are probably expecting us to do just that."

There was a knock on the door, and Max went over to it, opening it cautiously. There stood Larek. It had been a while since they had heard from him. But Max wondered if he had come to give them bad news. He opened the door wider and motioned the other man inside.

"Larek what are you doing here?"

" My friends I have some good news for you. I came to take you home. We have to go now."

Max just stared at him, and then at Michael who had a big smile on his face. "Go home? We cannot…there's no way. Remember?"

"Yes there is, there was more than one way off. I will take you there now, and we will leave. Where is Isabel? We need to collect her as well."

"She is here." Max pointed towards the bathroom.

"Good, then we can leave." Michael moved up closer, and he was happy, even though Max wasn't. Michael could see Max has conflicted emotions flickering across his face rapidly. He knew when Max had made his final decision.

"I am not going, I won't leave Liz." Max had that stubborn look on his face, and fire in his eyes.

Larek moved in front of his long time friend, a hand on his shoulder. "You don't belong here. Your people need you; will you let them die for one human? You are one of us; you owe your people a chance to live."

"I don't know them; I'm not even really like them. Can I take Liz?"

"No, she couldn't survive on our planet. We don't have time for this."

Isabel came out and saw the three standing there. Michael turned to her, and took her hand.

"Isabel we are going home." She could see the excitement on Michael's face; he was more animated than she could remember seeing him in a long time.

"Home?" She looked at the faces around her. She could go home? She looked up at Michael. "I want to go home." Michael could see the unspoken thoughts in her head. 'I want to go home with you.' She had been dreaming about them for two weeks now.

"See they want to go home, fulfill their destiny."

"I don't care, I don't want to go. I wont leave Liz…I can't live without her." His old friend looked at him sadly, and then turned to the others.

"Come then, we must hurry. There is no time to waste. Commander, Princess it seems that you two shall rule our people. After your wedding."

Michael and Isabel turned to each other, their eyes locked. Isabel's heart speeded up; she wanted to be his wife. She loved him, had loved him forever it seemed. She wondered if he felt the same. "Michael?" Flashes of their former past together played before her eyes.

Michael looked down at her, he saw the love there for him and he felt it bubble up inside him. He was going home and his dreams were going to come true. He loved her, more than he loved anyone. They could now be who they really were. No more pretending to be human.

"Will you marry me Isabel?" He remembered his proposal from another time. He didn't have time to do it that way again. He gazed into her soft brown eyes, and waited.

"Yes, oh Michael, I love you."

"I love you, as I always have."

Both had forgotten they weren't alone as Michael pulled her close, kissed her, as Max watched with his mouth open. He never figured that those two would get together. They pulled apart and noticed they weren't alone.

"Come on, we have our future to plan." Said Michael as he kept one arm around Isabel.

"Wait!" She ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "I am going to miss you Max, I love you." There were tears rolling down her face as she hugged him, his strong arms held her tight, as though he wouldn't let her go.

"I will miss you too Isabel. I love you." She pulled away and saw the tears in his eyes. Max looked past her to Michael who reached to hug him and her.

"Goodbye Michael, take care of her for me. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, Max."

The three left the apartment, leaving Max standing there, with a mixture of sadness, and relief. He would stay with Liz. It was all he needed, though he would miss his sister and best friend. He turned and walked out leaving the door open, as he walked out the door, headed for Liz's, he had something to tell her.

Max left Michael's, and walked over to Liz's, and found her coming out the door with a bag of trash. She turned at the sounds of his footsteps. "Max, you are kind of early."

"I know, something's happened."

Liz seeing her pale face, took his arm, led him inside, and sat down with him. She was worried. "What happened? Is it Isabel or Michael?"

He turned and she saw a touch of regret in his eyes and something else. It scared her. He reached up and touched her face, and she grabbed his hand. "They are gone; they went to Antar with Larek."

"Antar, Larek, what are you talking about?"

"Larek came to take us home, he came to Michaels…we were all there. Well he said we had to hurry, and I…"

"You what?"

"I told him no, that I wouldn't leave you. I couldn't Liz, I love you too much."

"You gave it all up for me? But Max your people need you."

"They have a champion, in Michael, he and Isabel will rule. Michael led the army before all I did was die. He always wanted it, and maybe he deserves it more. I'll never see my home." His words were softly spoken and they held regret and pain as he looked down a tear ran down his cheek. Liz sat with him, and pulled him into a hug. He had given it all up for her; he had lost his family, his world for something as ordinary as her…a human girl.

Larek drove them out to an abandoned building in town. Both passengers were surprised they had figured he would take them into the dessert. Getting out, they followed him into the old building, and down the hall. Isabel looked troubled and Michael put his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.

"I'm going to miss him too Isabel."

"Would you have come without me?"

"No, the only reason I didn't go the first time, was you. I know I haven't acted like it, or shown you my feelings. I tried to hide them; pretend they didn't exist because I thought you only had brotherly feelings for me. Also I had nothing to offer you. I couldn't afford all those fancy clothes or a nice house for you."

"Oh Michael, I thought that you thought of me as a sibling too. But my feelings aren't like that at all. I am glad you aren't my brother. I wish you had said something before. So what you couldn't afford all those things. I could have lived without them. That's not the most important thing. You are. No matter what Michael, whatever happens on Antar, I can face it with you by my side."

"Same here hon, I am a lucky man, to not only love you in that other life time but this one as well."

"Lovers for all time."

They stopped in front of a door, and Larek opened the door and they followed. The room was empty and dusty. "Why are we here, Larek?"

"Just watch, my friends." He moved over to a wall, and pressed a spot and the wall vanished. There was a room behind it, and they went in, the wall recreated itself hiding the entrance.

"Can we ask Max again, Larek?"

Larek shook his head sadly. "I wish we could, but we have a window that is open and it will close in five minutes. You haven't changed your minds have you?"

"No," said Michael for the both of them.

"Good." Larek went over to the machine and began to operate it. A clear standing cylinder would hold up to six people next to it. The door swung open and Larek motioned them to enter, still holding hands they entered, and then Larek joined them as the doors closed. A white fog appeared and swirled around them, turning various colors as they lost sight of the room, and time vanished.

When the mist cleared, they were in a different room, and as the door swung open again Larek stepped out. Several men in uniform were standing there as the young couple stepped out. They bowed to Isabel and then saluted Michael their commander.

"Fein tell the queen that her daughter and Commander Rath are here." He watched the man turn and run from the room. Larek led them to another room next to that one. It was furnished in comfortable sofas, and chairs, plush carpet on the floors, and paintings graced the walls. Michael and Isabel took the small sofa and sat down, wondering what would happen next. Both were having flashes that were coming rapidly now, as their full memories were activated. Larek sat and watched them.

The door opened once more, and a beautiful older blond woman came in, dressed in a light silver blue gown…she looked at them, and Isabel stood up, as did Michael. Larek stood nearby watching with a smile on his face.

"Vilandra, Rath… you are here." She moved closer and opened her arms and Isabel ran into them..

"Mother." Michael watched them hug, and then pull apart. The queen walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You aren't getting out of a hug young man. I love you too." She smiled up at him, looking at the two young people. "I see Zan did not come with you. But you are here. We will celebrate tonight, and in three days you will marry and be crowned king and queen."

"But mother, Zan is king."

"No, we will not talk of him. If his people mean so little to him, then perhaps it's best he remained behind. Rath, do you want to rule?"

Michael had always thought he should have been the one, but now that it was his, he had his doubts. "Not sure if I can. I lead soldiers."

"Same thing, you lead the people and you shall have Vilandra by your side." Then she stopped. "I…you will be together wont you?" She hoped they hadn't done like Zan, and chosen humans.

"Yes mother. Rath and I love each other, just as before."

"Good, we have a lot to do. Rath you need to get updated on the war and your troops. You need a uniform as well. Vilandra you and I have much to talk about." Larek motioned for Michael to follow him, and they left by one door as the two women left by another.

The queen led her daughter down the corridor to another room her happiness obvious to those who saw her. She led Isabel to the large airy room and sat down patting the seat on the sofa next to her. The room was large,done in soft pastels and soft fabrics. Colorful plants gave off wonderful scents that lingered on the air. Large open windows gave the room an open feel to it. There was a table with a silver tray with refreshments on it. There was soft music playing. Isabel sat down next to her and her mother took her hands.

"My darling daughter, I have missed you so much." The older woman studied her young daughter, and saw the color drain from her daughters face. "Vilandra?"

"Mother, I…," she collapsed and slid the floor. Her mother's voice grew fainter as she heard her yell for assistance and Rath. Everything went black, and she knew no more.

The royal physician ran into the room just as Michael came in from a different door, his eyes searching. He rushed over and leaned over the back of the sofa looking down at Isabel as the Physician looked her over.

"What is it?" Queen Lilith looked up at the young man seeing his concern that matched her own.

"She collapsed, Rath is she ill? Did something happen to her on Earth?"

He started to say no, and then remembered. "Yes, before we left something did happen. She was captured and injected with something, we don't know what. Didn't have the time to find out as we had the chance to come here."

The Physician had heard it all, as he laid his hand on her head, and closed his eyes. Michael stood tapping the back of the sofa with his fingers. The Physician looked up at the Queen with sorrow in his eyes.

"Your Majesty, she is dying slowly. It is one of our mostly deadly drugs."

"Fix it, and make her well again."

Michael looked on with astonishment, and a growing fear.

"I do not know if we can save her."

"Don't think about it, do it!" Yelled Michael, as he grew angrier with the other man. He looked at the Queen seeing her tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't lose her!"

"There is a drug that might help her. We can try it."

"Then do it, and be quick. We can not lose the Princess now."

"Yes your majesty. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. "I have sent for one of my assistants to bring it to me."

Michael moved to the front of the sofa and sat down on the side, taking Isabel's hand and leaned over kissing her lips gently. The queen stood watching this with memories of her own time with her husband. She was glad that Vilandra was again with Rath as it should be.

"Isabel, can you hear me? Don't you dare think of leaving me. I love you, do you hear me? I love you more than anything." She lay there unresponsive.

The Physicians assistant came rushing in and bowed to the queen. He hurried over to his boss. "Sir, it is gone. We can not find it anywhere."

Michael jumped up, rushed over grabbing the other man by the collar, lifted him in the air, and shook him. "What do you mean, gone!"

"It has been stolen, Commander Rath." The man's face turned pale as he stared into the angry dark eyes.

"Rath, we will find it and help her. Calm yourself, and take control."

Michael looked at the queen and nodded, and ran his hands through his hair making it messier. He had to find out who took it and get it back. "Okay, who had the opportunity to take it? Who hates the royal family, and might possibly be sending people down to Earth to try to destroy us? We find those answers we find the cure."

"Welcome back Commander Rath." Michael turned and saw someone familiar to him and recognized him as one of his officers.

"Telnak it is good to see you again. Who are our possibles? Was their surveillance on the lab?"

"Yes, and we have the answer, we just need to go and get it."

Michael turned to look down at Isabel and felt his heart twist painfully inside. He moved over to her, leaning over he whispered. "Hang on darling, I will be back soon. I won't lose you, ever." Placing a kiss on her forehead, he followed Telnak out the door.

The Queen looked up at one of her guards as she stood. "Take my daughter to her chambers." The guard gently picked her up and carried her out the door followed by the Queen.

Michael moved down the hall, listening to what the other man had to tell. He had to hurry and do this secretly so the cure couldn't be destroyed. He was forming a plan as he walked.

The queen sat by her daughter's bed, the satin covered chair was not as comfortable as she would have liked. She held the cool hand and talked to her daughter, hoping she could hear her. She told her of her past, shared her memories of her and Rath. She did not mention Zan. Did her daughter only return to die, she wondered.

Michael had brought three of his soldiers with him. Before he had left, he had used a method to retrieve more of his memories of the past, and his abilities. He smiled tightly as he moved silently into the building.

There were many steel doors with fancy locks and bars baring the way in parts of the halls. Michael had no problem with any of them as they moved along. He was searching for the room that Daak would use to hide the antidote. 'When I find you, you bastard I am going to fix your ass.'

Turning down the hall to the right, three soldiers came out of the room in front of them. Michael and his men attacked. Swiftly and silently they took the three out, and Michael checked out the room finding it a small snack room, they dragged the three inside and hide them behind the counter.

Outside in the hall again, they found the room they wanted. Michael with his hand raised let one of the men open the door. A blast from inside came, turning the man into ash. Michael dropped and tumbled through the door, firing back. He heard a yelp and saw legs running through another door. He rolled to his feet and took after the man.

In the next room, the man turned towards him, aiming a laser gun at him. Michael held up his hand and light shield appeared in front of him.

"So you have your powers I see, Rath. You will not escape from here alive. But know that your precious Vilandra will be safe with my brother Matz. He has gone to get her, nice of you to leave her for him."

Michaels face-hardened, and his eyes flashed in anger. "Where is the antidote?"

"Right there," he pointed towards the small table off to the left. "But it will do you no good, for you don't have Vilandra." Michael grabbed the small bottle, threw a bolt of flame at the man, watching him twist, and contorts in agony as his body began to come apart. Michael turned and motioned for the others to follow him.

On the way out, Michael blasted anyone he saw in his rising anger. Leaving only spots of ashes behind him.

Michael ran down the hall and skidded into Isabel's room. It was in a shambles, and the queen sat in a chair, her hand up to a bruise that colored her pale cheek. She looked up at Michael, stood up, and went over to him.

"Rath, they took her. Matz said to tell you thanks for bringing her back to him."

"I'll get her back, I promise you. I remember when we were younger, and he was always around. He had a crush on her, and the fights he and I had over that little problem he had. He always said she was his. He only gave up when Zan announced our betrothal, and let Matz know the consequences if he ever tried anything.

Michael left the room, as he moved he called out orders to his men. He would have the heads of those who had guarded the castle and Isabel for letting this happen. He touched the small bottle that lay in his pocket. 'I am coming Isabel, no man takes what is mine. And you are mine.'

Soldiers were everywhere, as searching were made, and prisoners brought in for questioning. Michael paced the floor of his command center a fierce scowl on his face. He glanced at his top officers waiting for some good news than none had to offer.

"I give you two hours to find what I want to know. Where is Vilandra? Where is Matz? I left the castle thinking it was secure, and what do I find?" Michael yelled, "I find my lady missing and the Queen mother struck by Matz!"

"Sir, we made a mistake. We have tightened security."

"That's a little too little a little too late, don't you think? Is this the way it was when I died the first time? If so no wonder the whole royal four died, such incompetence!"

"Sir, we will get her back. We have our spies looking, and our men raiding buildings that have anything owned by any of his family or friends."

Michael smashed his fist into the wall, the wall exploding around his flesh. He pulled back and gazed out the window. "Find her now!" The officers backed out of the office and headed out, afraid of their commanding officer and what he might do if they didn't find the Princess.

Michael could see her face before him, smiling at him. Then he saw her slowly fading away from him. "Isabel, I will get you back." He went over to the long window overlooking the courtyard and stared out. Images of Isabel and him as children playing in that same courtyard filled his vision; he could hear her laughter, and his teasing. 'Why did we come back here? We have had nothing but bad luck since returning.'

Michael had the castle jumping with activity as the soldiers searched for their Princess. None wanted to incur Rath's anger, seemed the Commander of the armies had returned to them. Younger but still someone to fear.

A knock was heard and at the sound of Rath's voice, the door opened. One of his Lieutenants came in, bowed and stood at attention.

"What have you got for me?"

"We have a location, and we are ready to go. Will you be leading us or do we go alone?"

Michael studied the man for a moment, and thought, 'he's an idiot!' "What do you think soldier? Of course I am going." Michael moved towards the door with the other man following him. As they moved down the corridors, he told Michael what he wanted.

Less than two hours later, Michael stood before the second palace. Seemed that Matz had thought no one would ever check it and hid out there. But he didn't know Michael's persistence.

Michael had more than two dozen of his finest men with him. He had deployed them around the castle to various entrances, ready for his signal. He touched the band on his arm to signal and he took the front door.

Isabel awoke to a strange room, and sat up looking around. Standing by the window was a tall man with black hair who was looking out. He turned and smiled at her, coming over to the side of the bed.

"Ah Vilandra, I am pleased to see you awake. You are even more beautiful than I remembered." He sat down on the bed, and reached out and took a lock of her hair in his hand.

Isabel moved on the bed away from him. His smile dropped. He reached and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

"That is no way to act Vilandra, we used to be so close, and now you act like I am nothing to you. You aren't with Rath anymore, and we can be together."

"Matz, we were friends, and nothing more. I always loved Rath you know that. We are together again, we always will."

"Your memory is faulty my dear. I am the one you loved. I was even your first, in fact it happened right here on this very bed."

Isabel's eyes hardened as she looked at him. "You lie, I was never with you. Only with Rath. You are delusional!"

He pulled her to him, kissing her brutally. He shoved her to the bed, and attacked her; she struggled but had no powers. Cloth ripped and Isabel felt tears flowing down her cheeks, as she continued to fight.

"I shall be your first again! Don't fight me, I love you." She bit him and he leaned back and hit her across the face, and then punched her in the stomach. As she lay stunned, he returned to his assault on her.

Isabel feebly fought him, and her thoughts turned to Michael. 'Please Michael, help me."

Michaels stopped as if listening, and then motioned towards a certain door, moving silently he reached out his hand and the door burst into pieces. Like an avenging angel, Michael entered the room, his eyes going to the bed.

"Matz you are a dead man!" yelled Michael. Matz turned and looked at him, pulling Isabel up and using her for a shield.

"Too late Rath, I had her heart and body first both times. Go away and leave us, we don't need you."

Michael knew the man to be crazy, and wanted to take him out, but afraid of hitting Isabel. His eyes met hers and he saw the bruise forming on the side of her face, and the cut lip. He turned back to Matz.

Michael moved closer to the bed, his eyes on Matz, who leaned against the headboard and pulled Isabel tighter to him. He wrapped his arm around her neck. And Michael stopped.

"You really want to hurt her?"

Matz looked down at Isabel, and shook his head no. "But I will if you make me.

Isabel reached up as if to touch Matz cheek and instead ran her nails down his cheek. He yelled and let her go; Isabel rolled to the side and fell off the bed. Michael leaped and landed on Matz. The older man started to throw punches at the younger one. Nevertheless, Michael fought like a man possessed and he kept raining punches down on the face and body of Matz, he beat him until two of his soldiers pulled him off on the orders of Isabel.

Michael took a deep breath, as he moved over to Isabel and gently pulled her close to him. "Is, I am sorry this happened. Are you alright?"

"I think so. I called to you and you came."

"Always Isabel my love." He reached down into his pocket and took out the small vial, and handed it to Isabel. "Here drink this."

She took the vial, uncapped it, and drank. She grew dizzy and Michael held onto her. When the dizziness past she raised her hand and changed her nail color. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Michael smiled at her, as he saw two of his men leading a chained Matz out the door. He would be tried and put to death. A slow painful death.

Isabel hugged Michael enjoying the feel of his strong arms around her. Michael looked down at her, and frowned. Lifting a hand he laid it gently against her cheek and his hand glowed. When he pulled it away, the skin was flawless again. He smiled.

The next day was a joyful day. Music played, people laughed and enjoyed good food, dancing, and the new holiday. Michael stood dressed in his dress uniform nervously. The room was filled with dignitaries and friends of old. The queen sat in her chair off to the right, dressed in her finest silks, and her crown.

The cameras in the room recording it all made him more nervous until he caught sight of the vision in white coming towards him. He smiled, his eyes softened with love. Isabel glided into the room, in the dream gown that she had chosen. However, he only noticed her.

Isabel walked towards Michael, her stomach full of butterflies. She couldn't believe that she was marrying him. She didn't see the people in the room, or the cameras. All she saw was him, as their eyes met and held. She came up beside him and he took her hand.

The priest stood before them, and the queen came over. The priest looked towards the people in the room and the cameras. "Today is a special day for our world. Our Princess Vilandra is marrying General Rath. Two lifetimes are not enough for this couple, as they are now proving. Love knows no time limit or distance. Rare is it that such love burns as bright as a sun, last as long as time itself, overcomes all obstacles. But we see it here and now."

"General Rath, repeat after me. I Rath take you Vilandra as my life's companion, lover, and best friend. To remain faithful to you throughout this life and all others to come. Through smiles and tears, to protect you and love you for all time."

Michael turned and looked down at Isabel, and repeated the words, feeling everyone of them, as she looked up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes.

The priest turned to Isabel, "I Vilandra, take you Rath to be my life's companion, lover and best friend. To remain faithful to you throughout this life and all others to come. Through smiles and tears, to love you for all time."

Isabel repeated the words softly as her eyes twinkled with love. The queen came up and brought with her two rings, royal rings of marriage. She held out her hand and the couple took them. They slipped the rings on the others hand, the bands glowed, and pulled their hands together for a moment, before the light went out.

"Forever you are bonded as husband and wife."

Michael took her in his arms and kissed her, as they heard cheers outside. The queen smiled as they pulled apart. "There is one more thing. Both turned towards her.

She motioned to one of the servants and she turned to them. "Today my daughter you have made me so happy. We have long waited for this day. Rath, I have always loved you like my own, and now you are my son. She reached and took the crown and motioned for Rath to go onto his knee. She stood in front of him.

"I crown you Rath, King of our world. I bestow upon you the right to rule for all time, and your descendants." She placed the crown on his head. He rose to his feet, and leaned and kissed the queen mother on the cheek.

He reached and took the smaller crown and turned to Isabel. He held it over her head. "As King I crown you my queen of this world and my heart to rule by my side forever." He placed the crown upon her head.

The queen mother turned to the second on command of the armies. Seamul make sure all is prepared and security is tight. We have a celebration to attend.

Isabel reached up and wrapped her arms around her new husband, who eagerly took her lips kissing her with growing passion. Her mother smiled, with her own memories of her wedding day fresh in her mind.

Hours later Isabel moved even closer to Michael who had a contented smile on his face. He held her tight, feeling her body warm against his side. "Are you happy my wife?"

"I never knew I could be this happy Michael. I never knew it could be this way between us. I love you."

Michael turned over onto his side, facing her, kissed the tip of her nose. "I know what you mean; we should have married when we were six."

Isabel lightly smacked him on the chest, at his teasing. "Idiot. Today was the best day of my life."

"Mine too, the three hours of… well that was mind blowing." He smiled at her as she blushed. "But I am not tired."

"Neither am I. Let's see if we can do that again." He pulled her closer and his lips took hers.

Max was with Liz sitting in his parent's living room. He had wondered how Michael and Isabel were doing, if they were safe. However, he had heard nothing. Nevertheless, he knew he belonged on Earth and with Liz.

The area before Max shimmered and like the hologram of his mother, Michael and Isabel stood there. Both were dressed in their new clothes and they were happy.

"Isabel, Michael."

"Maxwell, you don't need to worry about us. The image changed momentarily to the wedding, showing scenes of it and the coronation. Then back to the young couple.

"You got married?"

"Yes Maxwell, we did. I will take care of your sister from now on. I never knew what I was missing, it's even better than before. The love is even stronger."

"Max we miss you, but we know your life is there. We love you. If we can we will do this again in the future. I hope that you will be as happy there as we are here. Goodbye Max."

"Goodbye Isabel, Michael you take good care of my sister, or I will come and whip your ass."

"As if you could, Max. We have to get back to our honeymoon. Goodbye."

The hologram faded away and Liz put her hand on his arm. "I am glad they are happy."

"Yeah they are, if I hadn't said what I did about Destiny to them, they would have found each other sooner. I am going to miss them." He turned to Liz and began to kiss her.


End file.
